Aurelias Dawnblade
'Appearance': Elias is generally always clothed in robes of Purple or Blue and Gold. He is a fairly tall teen boy standing at 6'2 and when his hair is not covered by a hood it is a blonde mess. Spiked in some areas, flat in others. He carries himself with as much sureness as a young man of 14 can, but you can tell there is something to his stature that suggests confidence in himself. He is thin, as his 134lbs proves but not frail like most Magi seem, he is well toned and actually quite athletic his body impressive even at a young age. His most striking detail over everything else though are his eyes. His eyes are a striking light blue, deep and penetrating his eyes almost unnatural in color, the literal color of ice. When they widen which they do alot you can almost not see the white from the Blue, and the pupil takes over the retina. His skin is naturally tanned but after spending time outside under the sun with no clothing covering, the skin will tan to a perfect light bronze. 'History Thus Far': Aurelias 'Frostglare' Dawnsorrow (previously Dawnblade) is a 14 and a half year old High Elf child that currently resides in The Silver Dalaran. His father, Vaethan Dawnblade was a high-ranking Magus in the Sunreavers, noted for his mastery of Fire while his mother was the opposite a Silver Covenant Ranger Lieutenant. From his early years it was apparent that he favored his father, gaining the Blonde spiky hair that refused to ever be tamed along with the thin, yet athletic form. Elias (as he likes to be called) led a rather normal life, that is until the purging of Dalaran. His father had just returned to the mansion when the sounds of battle sounded where before all was quiet. He watched in horror as his home was attacked, Silver Covenant magi and rangers slaughtering the House Guard and taking his father prisoner taking Elias to their command center. It wasn't until after the execution that Elias was told that his mother had been killed by Horde infiltrator's that broke out some of the Sunreavers in the Violet Citadel. Overcome by grief the boy locked himself in the room he was given until his brother Faoln Dawnblade came and took him from the orphanage and into his mother's manse. Here Faoln cared for his brother as best he could, but he was often away, seeing the boy perhaps once or twice a month. Elias got used to being alone and used the time to study. A short time later he was chosen by the teachers of the Dalaran Magical Academy to be a student. Faoln was impressed and bought him a magi staff, and a set of robes. Elias set to his studies with a fire that impressed even some of the top teachers, and it wasn't very long before the boy was top of his class, surpassing even students that were in their 2nd or third years. And so he remained for sometime before the news of hif brothers death reached him via a letter. In the letter was a copy of Faoln's last Will and Testament which described the wish for Aeriyth to adopt him. Knowing this Elias left Dalaran via a portal and appraoched the Ranger Lady in the Cathedral where after a heartwrenching choice he decided to combine the the two houses and allow himself to be adopted. Not long after he was approached by the Mage Tarso Valcari who offered to be his instructor in magic, a offer Elias took instantly. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:House of Dawnsorrow